Just one last dance
by Sanny12
Summary: AU Ich weiß noch wie er vor ein paar Tagen wieder gekommen ist, wie er mir gesagt hat, dass du nicht zurück kommen wirst. HGRW songfic


Disclamair: Alle genannten Personen gehören JK Rowling 

Just one last dance ist von Sarah Connor, wem genau die Rechte gehören weis ich nicht

Just one last dance 

Du hast es versprochen Ron, du hast versprochen das du zurück kommst.

Aber du hast dieses Versprechen gebrochen.

Und nun stehe ich hier und starre auf das Grab.

Alle trauern um dich, alle die hier sind.

Fred und George, ich hab sie vorher noch nie weinen sehen, doch jetzt weinen sie, weinen um dich.

Harry weint auch. Ich weiß noch wie er vor ein par Tagen wieder gekommen ist, wie er mir gesagt hat, dass du nicht zurück kommen wirst. Ich hab ihn niemals zuvor so blass und zittrig gesehen wie an diesem Tag. Er denkt das er schuld ist an deinem Tod.

Und da ist Ginny, sie vergießt Tränen, weil sie den Bruder verloren hat den sie mehr geliebt hat als alle ihre anderen Brüder.

Da sind auch deine Eltern, die um ihren jüngsten Sohn weinen.

So viele Menschen Ron, so viele Menschen denen du etwas bedeutet hast, auf so viele unterschiedliche Arten.

Mir hast du auch etwas bedeutet und eigentlich tust du es immer noch, denn du bist der Mensch den ich geliebt habe und immer lieben werde.

Dabei sollte ich dich hassen dafür dass du das Versprechen gebrochen hast. Weist du noch, der Abend an dem du es mir gegeben hast. Ich erinnere mich noch so genau daran.

Flashback

Ron und Hermine waren beim Spanier. Es gab einen neuen in Hogsmead, ganz in der nähe ihrer Wohnung.

„Musst du wirklich gehen Ron?" fragte Hermine. Ron nickte. „Ich kann Harry nicht hängen lassen, er braucht mich, ich bin sein Partner, er kann mit niemandem so gut zusammen arbeiten wie mit mir und morgen das ist irre gefährlich da brauchst du jemanden auf den du dich 100 verlassen kannst, da kannst du nicht irgendwen zusammenarbeiten lassen. Harry und ich, wir müssen das morgen zusammen durchziehen."

Hermine nickte. Dann schwiegen sie Beide eine Weile.

„Versprich mir das du zurück kommst," flüsterte Hermine plötzlich.

„Natürlich, ich komm immer zurück," sagte Ron und grinste dabei.

„Ich mein das ernst." Seine Mine wurde ernster. „Hermine, ich verspreche dir das ich zurück kommen werde." Hermine schien nun etwas ruhiger und sie lächelte leicht.

„Sollen wir gehen?" fragte Ron, „ich denke ich sollte morgen ausgeschlafen sein." „Lass uns vorher nur einmal tanzen," bat Hermine. Ron nickte.

Während sie zur Tanzfläche gingen fiel ihnen auf, dass sie die letzten in dem Restaurant waren. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche waren fing gerade ein neues Lied an.

_We meet in the night in the spanish cafe_

I look in your eyes 

_Just don't know what to say_

_It feels like I'm driving in salty water_

_A few hours few hours left till the sun's gonna rise_

_Tomorrow will come_

_Its time to realize our love is finished forever_

_How I wish to come with you_

_How I wish we make it through_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cuz the night is getting cold_

_And I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_The vine and the lights and the spanish guitare_

_I never forget how romantic they are_

_But I know tomorrow I lose the one I love_

_There's no way to come with you_

_Here's the only thing to do_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cuz the night is getting cold_

_And I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cuz the night is getting cold_

_And I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cuz the night is getting cold_

_And I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_Just one last dance_

_Just one more chance_

_Just one last dance_

Während des Tanzes fühlten die Beiden sich wie verzaubert. Es war einer dieser magischen Momente, in diesem Moment existierten nur Ron und Hermine und der Klang der Musik. Während das Lied langsam verklang standen Ron und Hermine eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche und küssten sich zärtlich. Dummerweise mussten auch magische Momente Enden und dieser endete mit dem Ende des Liedes, ebenso wie ihr Kuss.

Und doch blieb ein leichter Hauch dieses Moments zurück, als Ron die Rechnung zahlte und die Beiden durch das Mond beschienene Hogsmead zu ihrer Wohnung gingen

Flashback Ende

Dieser Abend war so schön. Warum können wir nicht noch mehr solche Abende haben Ron? Warum musstest du das Versprechen brechen?

Ich starre auf deine Grabstein.

_Ronald Weasley_

_1.März 1980 – 19 Oktober 2001_

_Wir werden dich nie vergessen_

_Denn nie ist uns jemand begegnet, _

_der ein besserer Sohn, Bruder oder Freund wäre_

Und während ich auf den Grabstein starre wird mir klar, dass es dumm war an diesem Abend zu einem Lied zu Tanzen das den Titel trägt:

_Just one last dance_

Ich weis das der Text von Just one last dance eigentlich eine etwas andere bedeutung hat, als wie ich das hier dargestellt habe, trotzdem gefiel mir das ganze.

Also, lasst mich eure Meinung wissen.


End file.
